Immortal Love
by flameshine
Summary: [CHAP 1 UPDATE] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa-Setelah malam pemerkosaan waktu itu - ada benang kusut yang mengikat mereka dalam jalinan takdir. Baekhyun harus menjalani sebuah pernikahan yang terkutuk. Hidup dalam lingkaran dosa. Terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahan besar. CHANBAEK/OTHER EXO COUPLES/ YAOI/MATURE CONTENT /RAPE SCENE/EXO fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

_**"Immortal Love**_"

Author : FlameShine!

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Other EXO Couples

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, fluff(not for this chapter) Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta. This My Fanfiction. My Story.

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran!

YAOI /BOYS LOVE/ OOC ./SMUT/ MATURE CONTENT / NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa-Setelah malam pemerkosaan waktu itu - ada benang kusut yang mengikat mereka dalam jalinan takdir. Baekhyun harus menjalani sebuah pernikahan yang terkutuk. Terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahan besar. CHANBAEK/OTHER EXO COUPLES/ YAOI/EXO fanfiction.

_._

_._

_here we go_

_._

_._

"Myunniiiiieeeee~"

"Ya! Jie jangan berteriak! Aku baru saja menidurkan Micha!"

Xiumin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kesal diraut wajah wanita yang lebih muda satu tahun dari nya itu.

"Tuh Kan! Matanya jadi melek lagi mendengar suara mu! Padahal dia sudah tertidur" Suho makin Cemberut

"mmaa mmaaa mmaaa"

"Hey Princess merindukan Mama eum?"

Xiumin meraih putri nya.

"Dia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, meskipun langkah nya masih satu satu, Ya! Seharus nya Jiejie jangan terlalu overprotektif pada nya, Umur 2 tahun itu seharus nya sudah bisa berlari tauk!"

Kali ini Xiumin tertawa keras.

"Jangan berbicara yang berlebihan Myunie~ Princess ku ini gampang sakit jika di biar kan tanpa pengawasan khusus,Yah walaupun dengan resiko pertumbuhan nya yang terlambat"

Suho yang sedang membuat segelas susu, memutar bola mata nya. Malas berdebat dengan Kakak sepupunya yang jauh lebih berpengalam soal rumah tangga.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Micha hari ini, nanti malam baby sitter nya yang baru akan datang, Maaf sudah merepotkan mu Myunie~"

"Tak apa Jie, Aku seperti mengurus anak ku sendiri"

Nada bicara Suho berubah.

"Andai aku bisa memiliki anak-"

"Kau punya anak Myunnie! Kau tidak boleh lupa kalau kau punya-"

PRAAAANG!

Kalimat Xiumin terhenti ketika gelas kaca berisi susu menghantam lantai keramik dibawah nya.

Suho terisak.

"Aku tak tau harus mencari nya dimana" Tangis suho sungguh memilukan.

"Aku bahkan tak tau jika dia masih hidup atau-" Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan nya dengan memunguti pecahan gelas. Tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kau sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun Myunnie, Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau yakin dia masih hidup."

"Berhenti jadi robot yang hanya bisa diatur dengan sebuah remote! Kemana naluri mu sebagai seorang Ibu?! Tidak kah Kau fikir dia diluar sana bahkan ntah berada di Negeri apa, Hanya seorang diri?! Ketika Kedua orang tua nya tidak menginginkan dia?! Mencampakan dia?! Cari dia suho, Ini sudah terlalu lama, Sebelum terlambat,sebelum kau benar benar tidak sempat bertemu dan hanya menemukan nama nya pada sebuah nisan!"

"Ti-tidak ! Aku tidak mencampakan dia! Hiks aku menginginkan nya! A- ak ... aku bisa apa jika taruhan nya adalah nyawa Ibu ku Jie?!"

Tanpa sadar Suho menggenggam erat pecahan gelas di telapak tangan nya.

Selang beberapa menit ia meringis.

Tapi sakit ini tidak ada banding nya dengan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuh nya. Rasa pedih yang menyayat Jiwa hingga relung paling terdalam. Suho merasakan dada nya sesak,mengingat bagaimana raut indah malaikat kecil nya.

Sungguh menyesakan, Hingga rasanya tak ada oksigen yang mengaliri paru paru nya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ku Mohon lindungi anak ku"

Lirih suho dalam doa nya, merasa tak pantas seorang pendosa seperti dirinya mengucapkan permintaan pada Tuhan sementara dia lah penyebab semua kesalahan ini.

Tubuh nya semakin bergetar, terisak parah merasakan sakit yang teramat perih pada bathin nya.

"Ku Mohon kabulkan doa ku"

.

.

_**Immortal Love**_

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak Ingin pulang bersama ku Baek? Aku bisa mengantar mu sampai kedepan pintu yayasan" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi setelah berkali kali ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali, Tak usah sehun, ini masih pukul 6 aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagian kalau mengantarkan aku, kau malah naik bis 2 kali. Jangan boros! Kau barusan bilang ingin menabung,Bagaimana sih?!"

Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Gemas melihat ekspresi kesal namum imut yang terpatri di wajah si mungil.

"Tak apa apa jika kau pulang sendiri?!"

"Hei~ Kau tau? aku bahkan bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat.?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya~ aku sudah sangat hapal seluk beluk jalan dari sekolah sampai ke yayasan. Aku sudah melewati ini selama 3 tahun, Sehun."

"Yayaya Aku tau smurf~"

"Kau ini!" Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Sehun.

"Bis ku sudah datang, Aku duluan ya Baek~ Anyyeoong Baby Smurf~~"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar julukan yang di berikan sehun.

Deru mesin bis sudah terdengar menjauh.

Kaki mungil nya mulai menyusuri jalanan trotoar dengan langkah riang.

Ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah umum. Betapa bahagia nya ia ketika akhirnya mendapat izin bersekolah di luar yayasan.

Ditambah lagi dihari pertama ia mendapatkan seseorang seperti Sehun. di saat teman teman nya yang lain memandang nya rendah karena kekurangan fisik yang diderita nya, Sehun malah menuaikan pujian berulang kali saat ia mampu memecahkan soal matematika,PR pertama mereka, dalam kurun waktu 5 menit.

Ia seperti merasakan sudah sangat lama berteman dengan pemuda bermarga OH itu, namun pada kenyataan nya mereka dipertemukan pertama kali saat sama sama sedang kebingungan mencari kelas baru mereka.

Sebenarnya ia berniat pulang menggunakan bis, tapi ketika menyadari kepingan receh nya tidak cukup untuk membayar, dengan rela hati Baekhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Ya. Baekhyun sudah sangat hapal dengan jalan trotoar yang ia lewati tanpa menggunakan tongkat bantuan kesayangan nya. Sudah 3 tahun ia terbiasa berjalan kaki dan naik Bis menuju SMA baru nya.

Dari kecil hingga jenjang junior high school, Baekhyun selalu menjalani Homeschooling. Namun selama 3 tahun ia rutin bolak balik ke Seoul International School(SIS) diminta sebagai penerjemah bahasa mandarin, Karena sebagian besar donatur Sekolah itu berasal dari China. Baekhyun mahir dalam bahasa Asing terutama Mandarin dan English.

Itu lah kenapa pihak sekolah menerima keinginan Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa belajar disekolah umum, Mengingat keterbatasan fisiknya. Namun, Pihak sekolah mengusahakan agar kegiatan belajae Baekhyu tidak terhalang

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak henti hentinya tersenyum senang, sambil bersenandung riang.

Langit kian menghitam menampilkan sinar kerlap kerlip bintang bintang diatas sana. Meskipun berjalan kaki melelahkan dan memakan waktu, Baekhyun tetap melangkah pasti menggengam tongkat nya yg sudah terlipat kecil. Ia sungguh bahagia, Akhir nya bisa menikmati dunia luar layak nya remaja yang normal.

Tanpa tau bahwa sebenar nya dunia luar lebih kejam menyiksa secara perlahan.

"Awwh"

Baekhyun meringis merasakan kaki nya tersandung lubang kecil di tengah trotoar.

Lalu dengan segera memanjangkan lagi tongkat kesayangan nya.

"Ughhhh biasa nya tak ada lubang disini." Baekhyun tengah menajam kan insting nya untuk memperkirakan di mana posisi nya sekarang.

"Memang ada lubang kecil sih terakhir kali aku lewat, eumm aku lupa! hehehehe" Baekhyun memukul jidat nya

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Baekhyun! Sok tidak pakai tongkat! Jadi nya tersandungkan?! hahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa mengomeli diri nya sendiri.

"Baekhyun Pabbo!"

.

.

_**Immortal Love**_

.

.

"Brengsek!"

Ke Empat pria lain nya terpingkal mendengar umpatan sang ketua.

"Apa yang kalian campurkan kedalam minuman laknat itu hah?!"

"Woow santai hyung! Bukan kah sudah konsekuensi bagi yang kalah untuk meminum nya?!"

"Jangan bilang itu minuman campuran obat perangsang?! Kenapa aku gerah sekali?! aaakhh! Daehyun! Buka Kap mobil nya!" yang di sebut tadi langsung menekan salah satu tombol pada mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Shit! Ku bunuh kalian semua! siapa yang mencampurkan nya?!"

Tiga jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah Pria yang duduk di tengah tengah Chanyeol dan Kangjoon.

"Hoooo woooow santai bro! Bukan nya kita sudah sepakat untuk hukuman itu?!" Jackson si tersangka, merasa tak terima di intimidasi seperti ini.

"Kapan aku mengatakan kalau aku sepakat dengan ide keparat kalian itu?!"

"Chan, Kau tadi terlalu sibuk menelfon, dan langsung mengangguk ketika kami minta persetujuan." Yongguk mencoba menjelaskan. Chanyeol tidak terlalu fokus dengan ide gila temen teman nya yang mengajak bermain kartu, kali ini tidak dengan Uang atau taruhan lainnya. Tapi yang benar benar kalah telak harus menghabiskan sebanyak wine semampu ia minum hingga mabuk. Dengan campuran obat perangsang di gelas terakhir. Dan para pemenang ingin menyaksikan yang menerima hukuman tersiksa secara perlahan akibat reaksi obat tersebut.

Sampailah pada ide yang bertambah gila berasal dari otak mesum Jackson. Bahwa yang kalah harus rela adegan bercinta nya disaksikan oleh yang menang.

Dan pada akhir nya Chanyeol lah yang harus merasakan penyiksaan yang berlipat ini. Kepala nya sudah sangat pusing, Ia mabuk-tapi tidak sampai mabuk berat, karena ia type pria yang cukup tahan dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi- kini ditambah dengan gejolak hasrat nya yang tinggi akibat pengaruh obat perangsang.

"Sialan! Ini gara gara kekasih mu Hyung?!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan Hime-ku?!" Protes Yongguk tidak terima.

"Dia memperdebatkan soal saham yang di Ajukan Ayah pekan lalu, Aku sudah pusing dengan urusan sekolah, Dia makin memperumit dengan urusan perusahaan! Aku baru 17 tahun! Kenapa semua harus aku yang tangani?!"

"Hey bung! Kau itu anak lekaki satu satu nya Tuan Park! Wajar, karena semua perusahaan akan jatuh pada mu!"

"Terserah aku tidak peduli! Aku ke club untuk menghilangkan stress! tapi mengapa aku makin stress karena hukuman sialan kalian ini hah?!"

"Yak! Karena ini ide gila mu! Youngji yang akan bercinta dengan ku?!"

Jackson seketika mendidih mendengar nama pujaan hati nya di sebut.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa begitu?! Seenak nya saja! Kau tau?! Aku saja belum pernah menyentuh nya sama sekali!

Langkahi dulu mayat ku kalau kau berniat memperawani kekasih ku!"

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar nya melihat aksi amukan Jackson.

"Kau kan bisa pakai gadis gadis yang selama ini kau kencani Hyung? Untuk apa punya koleksi sebanyak itu tapi tidak di pergunakan dengan sebaik nya." Daehyun, menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol butuh yang original"

"Bagaimana dengan Irene? Yoojung Atau Naeun? mereka kan gadis polos penghuni perpustakaan, Atau kau ingin yang sexy? Minah? Soyou? Krystal? eumm aunty Hyorin kalau kau mau?"

Semua penghuni mobil tertawa keras mendengar nama terakhir yang di rekomendasikan Daehyun.

"Atau aunty aunty lain nya~? eumm Sojin? Yuri? Hyuna? eumm bagaimana kalau aunty yang setiap hari ada di Club, kau bahkan bisa pakai dia tanpa bayaran sepeser pun!"

"Kim Taeyeon yang kau maksud?" Ekspresi chanyeol berubah jijik menyebutkan nama yang dimaksud fake magnae dikelompok mereka.

Daehyun mengangguk semangat.

"Melihat wajah nya saja aku tak sudi. Cih"

"Gila! Aku benar benar sudah tak tahan!"

Chanyeol mulai menggeliat resah!.

"Chanyeol yang malang, dalam keadaan kau membutuhkan kekasih mu, Nana berada di luar Negeri. Nikmati siksaan mu!" Jackson tertawa puas melihat keadaan mengenaskan Park Chanyeol.

"Brengsek! Karena Nana tak ada, makanya seharusnya Youngji yang menggantikan nya! Tak ada kakak nya adiknya pun Jadi."

"Oh Kau harus menghadapi aku dulu! Aku rela mati untuk mempertahan kan milik ku!"

Ke empat lain nya langsung memasang ekspresi muntah.

"Akhhh bisa kau percepat laju mobil nya Dae?! Ini sungguh menyiksa ku! Aku butuh pelampiasan!Oh Tuhan~ Turunkan lah bidadari mu di pinggir jalan. Aku sudah tak tahan." Chanyeol merengek manja.

"Kalau Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mu?"

"Aku akan bercinta dengan nya sekarang juga"

o ow woooo

Ke empat nya bersorak semangat.

"Ok ide menarik! Pelan kan saja mobil nya Dae~ Kita cari bidadari yang akan di turunkan Tuhan khusus untuk Chanyeol malam ini!"

Para pemenang meliarkan pemandangan mereka. Menyusuri setiap trotoar.

Dari kejauhan Daehyun menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan ditrotoar.

"Sepertinya kita menemukan kandidat pertama"

Chanyeol tak menanggapi nada antusias dari kalimat yang di lontarkan Daehyun.

Ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Melawan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

"Seperti nya anak SMP"

"Tidak! Itu seragam SMA"

"tubuh nya mungil sekali, Imut! Aaaaa, Tapi apa dia Namja?"

"Namja kau bilang? Mana ada namja dengan body S line begitu?! Kau lihat? Dia montok sekali~ ugghh~ Aku rasa dia yeoja tomboy"

"Kalau yeoja mengapa seragam nya begitu, Seragam yeoja kan memakai rok Hyung"

"Ayo turun membuktikan nya!"

Chanyeol semakin pusing dengan perdebatan tak berguna antara Yongguk Jackson dan Daehyun.

Ia juga akan bergerak untuk turun mengikuti ketiga nya,

belum sempat kaki nya menginjak aspal, Kangjoon menahan lengan nya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kau di dalam mobil saja, semakin merepotkan kalau kau tergeletak begitu saja di aspal. Kau seperti orang sekarat".

"Hei Chan! Kau liat apa yang kami dapatkan?! Tuhan mengabulkan doa mu!"

Chanyeol menatap samar pada sosok pemuda mungil yang menangis bergetar dalam cengkraman Jackson.

"Namja? YAK! kalian benar benar sudah gila! Apa kalian menyuruh ku bercinta dengan namja?! brengsek! Aku ini straight! 100% Straight!"

"Kau bilang, Kau akan bercinta sekarang juga jika Tuhan menurunkan bidadari. Kau tau dia bahkan lebih dari bidadari! Dasar Tak Bersyukur,! Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permintaan mu, Aku saja berdoa setiap malam tak pernah di kabulkan, eum..." Daehyun memandang kearah wajah bersinar Si pemuda mungil dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Kalau saja dia didalam sebuah komik~ mungkin bola mata nya sudah terganti oleh bentuk bentuk Love yang melayang.

"Oh ayo lah Chanyeol! Pegang ucapan mu! Kalau kau bukan pria pengecut! See? Dia masih sangat polos! Kau lihat baik baik! Dia sangat cantik, Benar benar sosok jelmaan bidadari~ Sayang dia namja~ Kau tau? kalau dia Yeoja aku tak kan sudi membawanya padamu."

"Kalau kau tak mau, Biar untuk ku saja Hyung." Daehyun beragyeo

"aaaaa kau benar benar type ku anak manis~" Daehyun mencolek dagu si pemuda mungil.

"Aku juga mau~k ita main bertiga Dae! tapi jangan sampai hime-ku tau" Yongguk mengeluarkan smirk.

'dasar gay sialan' Umpat chanyeol dalam hati.

"Siapa nama mu?"

Yang di tanya malah mengulurkan tangan nya. Namun tangan itu terarah kelain sisi.

Chanyeol terperangah. sosok didepan nya ini benar benar polos seperti anak kecil.

"Dia buta" Desis Jackson pelan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa membawanya, Ini memudahkan kita! Hey~ kalau kau tidak mau biar untuk ku saja, Untuk sekali ini aku merelakan orientasiku seks ku menyimpang, Sungguh! melihat belahan bibir nya saja aku tidak tahan. Apalagi bila bibir itu menghangatkan milik ku ughh" Jackson sengaja berbisik sedikit mendesah.

Ia menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol. Merasa senang sudah berhasil memancing hasrat Chanyeol yang sebenar nya sudah sangat menyiksa.

Dan terbukti. Chanyeol yang sudah di ambang batas menarik uluran tangan itu kedalam dekapan nya.

Si Pemuda mungil tidak melakukan aksi penolakan. Namun tubuh nya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Kau wangi" Chanyeol menyesap aroma perpaduan buah dan bunga dari perpotongan leher si mungil.

Memabukkan! Dan Aroma ini membuat hasrat nya semakin tak dapat tertahan kan!

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sosok didepan nya ini adalah berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya. Mengabaikan logika bahwa dirinya adalah seorang straight.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana agar pengaruh obat perangsang itu dapat tertuntas kan!.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan nya. Lalu kembali membuka pintu mobil kursi penumpang.

"Bawa dia!"

Ketika lengan nya di cengkram, Pemuda mungil itu meronta, mengerahkan tenaga nya untuk melepaskan diri.

Namun apa daya dirinya diseret paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Joon-ah! Kau yang bawa mobilnya!"

Daehyun melempar kunci yang langsung ditangkap oleh Kangjoon.

.

.

_**Immortal Love**_

.

.

"Kris, kali ini kau tak boleh ingkar janji! Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ibu untuk mengenal kan mu pada keluarga besar ku."

"Aku yakin pasti adik ku sangat senang bertemu dengan mu."

"Kau tau? dia begitu menginginkan kakak lekaki, Apa lagi jika dia tau kau itu pria yang tinggi, Dia suka pria tinggi, Yah mungkin alasannya karena dia tidak tumbuh normal seperti anak lelaki lain nya. Dia kerdil seperti kurcaci " Wanita itu tertawa dengan nada riang.

"Oh iya dia juga ingin punya kakak lekaki yang selera humor nya tinggi, Jadi sebelum bertemu dengan nya kau harus punya lelucon lucu untuk di ceritakan."

"eummmm dia juga sangat suka pada pizza~ jadi sebelum ke yayasan kita beli pizza yang banyak dulu yah~ sekalian untuk adik adik ku yang lain."

Kris tersenyum membiarkan kekasih nya berceloteh tanpa henti.

"Lay~ Kau sudah berulang kali menceritakan tentang adik kesayangan mu itu pada ku. Jadi tak perlu khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan menolak ku jadi kakak ipar nya. Karena tak kan ada satupun orang di dunia ini bisa menolak pesona seorang Wu Yifan."

"Ughhh Narsis sekali! kau itu sudah 34 Tahun tauk! Tak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" Lay kembali tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu kekasih nya.

"34 tahun kenyataan nya Tapi wajah ku membuktikan aku 24 tahun!"

"Terserah! Aku bosan memperdebatkan kenarsisan mu itu!"

"Aku juga jamin! Ibu mu akan langsung merestui kita, Jika nanti dia melihat ketampanan yang teramat sangat di wajah calon menantu nya ini."

"Tapi Kris-"

"Apa eum?"

"Aku bilang pada Ibu akan mengenal kan teman lelaki ku yang akan menjadi tutor pembuatan skripsi ku, Aku belum berani mengatakan kau adalah kekasih ku, Aku takut ibu tidak mengizinkan mengingat-"

"Perbedaan umur kita yang lebih 10 Tahun?" Lanjut kris memotong perkataan Lay.

Lay mengangguk lesu.

"Tak apa~ aku mengerti. Semua butuh proses,_darling_" Kris tersenyum tulus

"Aku rasa proses pendekatan dengan keluarga adalah hal yang terpenting. Aku tak ingin terburu buru. Biar mengalir apa adanya sampai keluarga mu benar benar bisa menerima ku"

Lay menghamburkan diri kepelukan pengusaha sukses ini. Merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa dicintai dengan sangat dalam oleh pria didalam dekapan nya.

Kris membawanya kedalam sebuah pagutan mesra. Merasakan manis nya kecapan bibir mereka saat bersatu.

membiarkan kedua nya terhanyut kedalam lautan yang penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kasih.

.

.

_**Immortal Love**_

.

.

"Nyonya Huang~ Ini cake nya sudah siap saya hias, Ucapan nya juga sudah saya tulis sesuai permintaan"

Nyoya besar itu meraih kue Ulang tahun dari tangan maid nya tanpa ekspresi. pandangan kosong.

Ia membuat kue ini dengan resep nya sendiri. berusaha membuat nya dengan tampilan yang begitu indah.

Namun mata dari wanita tanpa ekspresi itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

Menatap hasil buatan tangan nya, yang khusus ia masak untuk seseorang yang tak dapat berada disisi nya saat ini.

Bahu nya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia Sungguh merindukan sosok lelaki yang sudah hampir 3 bulan tidak mengunjungi nya.

"Astaga Nyonya" salah seorang maid terpekik melihat cake cantik itu hancur terhempas tepat di kaki sang Nyonya.

Wanita itu memandang kosong pada kue buatan nya yg hancur tak berbentuk.

"Tak Apa Tao~ Kita bisa membuat nya lagi nanti" Luna yang mengerti situasi langsung mengiring kursi Nyonya Huang menjauh dari dapur.

"MinJi~ bereskan segera! Jangan sampai Tuan Huang melihat nya!" Para maid segara melaksanakan kalimat yang di perintahkan oleh Luna.

.

.

_**Immortal Love**_

.

.

Chanyeol berdesis nikmat saat bongkahan kenyal pemuda mungil di pangkuan nya menekan milik nya yang sudah melebihi kapasitas.

Si korban 'penculikan' terpaksa duduk di pangkuan chanyeol mengingat mobil mereka sudah tak memiliki tempat lagi.

"Berhenti menangis cantik~ kami tak akan menyakitimu."

Chanyeol membelai sayang helaian rambut yang teramat lembut milik pemuda cantik didepan nya ini.

"Jadi siapa nama mu?"

"Ba-baek ~"

"Baekhyun" cicit pemuda mungil itu dalam isakan tangis nya

"Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengulangi hingga berkali kali.

sebenarnya iris bulat chanyeol terpejam sejak memasuki mobil. Ia sedang menyesapi nikmatnya tekanan lembut akibat himpitan butt pemuda bernama Baekhyun diatas milik nya.

Tubuh nya semakin resah.

"Dae~ Jackson bisa kah kalian memberi ruang lebih?"

Daehyun dan Jackson yang mengerti akan maksud Chanyeol segera memperkecil ukuran duduk mereka.

Chanyeol meraih sebelah kaki Baekhyun untuk di letakan di samping paha nya.

Duduk Baekhyun yang semula menyamping di pangkuan chanyeol kini berubah menjadi mengangkang sempurna.

Tangan kekar chanyeol melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun dipinggang nya.

Meraih pinggul Baekhyun untuk diletakan pada posisi yang dia inginkan.

"ssshh aah" Chanyeol mendesah hebat ketika belahan butt baekhyun tepat menjepit miliknya.

Ia kembali menikmati dalam diam sengatan sengatan luar biasa itu hingga pada akhirnya hasrat nya menginginkan lebih.

Dengan sedikit paksaan,- karena Baekhyun merespon menolak.- Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun. Gerakan berikutnya ia mundurkan lagi dengan tempo yang konstan.

begitu seterusnya hingga rasa nikmat itu membawanya ke awang awang.

"sshh nyaaahhh"

"ahh ah! Ahh! ahh!" Desahan chanyeol semakin menggila

"Ooughh uhh shh aahh!"

Suasana didalam mobil kian memanas.

Ke empat namja yg berada di dalam mobil itu juga ikut merasakan hawa panas ketika menangkap nada desahan chanyeol yang begitu menggairah kan.

Ke empat nya merutuk didalam hati karena terjebak dalam aura yang begitu sensual.

Desahan chanyeol dapat dikategorikan luar biasa. Mengingat ia dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang.

"Baekhhh aahhh Shit!"

'Sial!' Chanyeol tak henti hentinya mengumpat. ia merasakan sakit dan nikmat yg amat luar biasa disaat yang bersamaan. Jika tidak ada 4 alien yang bersama kini, Mungkin sudah sedari tadi masalah nya tertuntaskan.

ke Empat Namja ini juga lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa segera membuka celana seragam nya, Membebaskan kesayangan nya yang kelebihan kapasitas terkurung menyesak kan.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Hyung! hentikan desahan mu itu! aku bisa gilaaaaaa mendengar nyaaaaa! aaaaa!" Daehyun menjerit frustasi.

_' .sialan._' Daehyun mengacak acak rambut nya frustasi.!

"Ughh Joon-ahhh~ kita keapartemen yang di Incheon! Aku sudah tak Kuat!"

"Kau hard?! Dasar gay mesum!" Chanyeol mendelik kearah Daehyun lalu dengan nada mengejek mengatai pemuda eksotis itu.

Daehyun membalas mengutuk ngutuk Chanyeol di dalam hati.

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya ke wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih tenang.

Baekhyun memberontak saat di lecehkan Chanyeol seperti tadi. Dengan terpaksa Ia meminta Jackson untuk menyuntikan cairan penenang.

Hingga pemuda mungil itu terkulai di bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Terserah kalian mau apakan dia. Tapi setelah aku menyeselaikan masalah hasrat ku sampai tuntas!"

.

.

_**Immortal Love**_

.

.

Ahaaaayyyy! \^O^/ Yu comeback again yuhuuu :3 dengan FF baru *goyang dombret*

Biasa~ ini kan wajar yee penyakit para Author =D kalau lagi ilang ide buat lanjutin ff lama, malah dapet ide buat cerita yng baru~.

Dan sungguh, ide ff baru ini benar benar menyiksa aku, gimana engga,, tangan ku udah gatel banget pen ketik, Alur nya itu udah ampe mau muntah dari otak ku. Tapi aku lagi UTS, dengan terpaksa dan tersiksa aku nunda ngetik.

dan ini di ketik cuma dalam sehari (sejarah banget!) . Kalau mood pasti cepet dapet inspirasi hohoho :)

Dan ff ini SPECIAL FOR MY PARK CHANYEOLLLLL

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ABANG IPAAAR :*

(Telat wooy) hahaha ini sebenarnya mau dipublish tgl 27 tapi apa daya waktu tak sampai(?)

Cieeee yang ulang tahun dapet hadiah luar biasa dari kakak saya,Byun Baekhyun.

Enak yah yeol kalau hadiah nya ke hotel *ngakak*

Uhuk! Yang ketauan keluar dari hotel cuma berduaan, ga ada siapa siapa

Keluar dengan muka lelah~ =D ughhh

yang awalnya lengket pas di pintu hotel, trus yg nyadar camera langsung menjauh

Ih, yang kaya gitu mah mancing spekulasi yg 'iya iya' kali Baek.

Kalau hadiah special ga bisa didorm ya Baek? Pasti banyak yg ganggu XD

Rapopo lah~ Semoga keluar hotel 'menghasilkan' ya Baek~ amiiiin :D

*abaikan*

Ini bisa di bilang Prolog ga sih? pokok nya ini cikal bakal cerita kehidupan mereka. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak alur nya? kalau ada yg bisa aku kasih hadiah :D hohohhoho

Ada alasan kenapa Suho muncul di awal, Lalu Sehun Baekhyun

Kris dan Lay, Chanyeol Baekhyun Dan Tao karena mereka semua berkaitan erat :D

Chapter depan bakal 'sesuatu' :D . Dan maaf agak sedikit menyiksa Baekhyun *maafkan daku,Kakak :'( *

Mari berikan doa yang terbaik buat baekhyun.

Semoga dia ga di gilir yeee :D anak perawan soal nyeee *ngakak nista*

Buat yang nungguin Wedding Proposal In 22nd harap menunggu ya, Lagi dalam proses- Proses pencarian inspirasai*nyengir tanpa dosa*

but, itu pasti bakal tetep lanjut

Aku ingin respon kalian semua,, Karena ff ini sudah dapat alur dan ending yang pasti.

Ditunggu Respon nya yah teman teman ^_^

Review Juseyoooo :*

See u next Chapter

From Author paling cerewet

-YU, Desember, 01 2014-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Immortal Love"

Author : FlameShine!

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

sligh!

Other EXO Couples

Rate: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, fluff(not for this chapter) Drama, Friendship

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta. This My Fanfiction. My Story. Rape Scene by Silvie Vienoy :D First Colaboration With my najong beibeeh:*

**WARNING!**

TYPO bertebaran! Sangat sangat bertebaran!

YAOI /BOYS LOVE/ OOC ./SMUT/ MATURE CONTENT /RAPE SCENE/ NO BASH / DLDR/

Summary :

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa-Setelah malam pemerkosaan waktu itu - ada benang kusut yang mengikat mereka dalam jalinan takdir. Baekhyun harus menjalani sebuah pernikahan yang terkutuk. Terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahan besar. CHANBAEK/OTHER EXO COUPLES/ YAOI/EXO fanfiction.

_._

_._

_here we go_

_._

_._

Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan nya setelah insiden tersandung lubang tadi. Suasana sepi menyergap. Ia tau setelah tikungan ini, dia akan melewati kawasan sepi penduduk. Siang hari saja jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat, apalagi malam begini. Lambat laun tak terdengar lagi suara deru mesin.

Kaki mungil nya tetap menyusuri jalanan dengan langkah pasti. Perasaan nya cukup was was, namun sebisa mungkin menghilangkan ketakutan nya dengan tetap bersenandung.

Namun perasaan cemas itu tetap tak mau hilang, indra pendengar nya menangkap sebuah suara mobil kian mendekat.

"WOWWW!" Baekhyun reflek mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kebaikan apa yang sudah di lakukan Tuan Muda itu di kehidupan lalu, sampai sampai Tuhan dengan murah hati langsung mengabulkan doa nya. Bidadari yang bersinar!"

"Hei dia Namja!"

"Yes Of course, tapi tidak kah kau lihat pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna ini, dia bahkan cantik melebihi wanita, Aku rasa si Park itu tak kan menolak apa yang sudah kita temukan untuk nya"

Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan. Berdoa didalam hati semoga pemuda pemuda di depan nya ini tidak berniat jahat.

"Hei adik manis, baru pulang sekolah yah? Biar ku tebak, Kau pasti siswa tahun ajaran baru"

Baekhyun mengangguk merespon pertanyaan salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ikut dengan kami ya sayang"

"Maaf saya harus pulang, ini sudah malam. Ibu pasti sangat khawatir" Baekhyun memberani kan diri menerobos kepungan yang dia perkirakan berjumlah 3 orang.

Meraba tongkat nya ke segala arah. Ia tau dirinya dalam bahaya, berusaha melangkah selebar mungkin.

"ei ei ei~"

"Kembalikan tongkat ku!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika tongkat nya tiba tiba di rebut paksa.

"Seperti nya menarik kalau kita menggoda nya terlebih dahulu, Daehyun"

"Coba cantik, apa kau masih bisa melanjutkan langkah mu tanpa tongkat ini eum?"

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan alat bantu berjalan nya yang di rebut paksa. ia tetap berjalan dengan langkah sedikit berlari . Yang ia inginkan cepat sampai kekawasan yayasan.

Tiba tiba lengan mungil nya di cengkram kuat oleh sepasang tangan kekar.

"Kau tak bisa lari dari kami!"

"Lepaskan! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuh nya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ku mohon lepaskan aku" Airmata nya luruh. suara itu memohon dengan nada pilu.

"Jangan berontak! Atau kau kami bunuh! Diam! dan turuti semua yang kami perintahkan!"

Baekhyun semakin menagis. Ini sungguh mengerikan. Ia dalam bahaya.

Tubuh nya di seret paksa melangkah kearah di mana mobil tadi berhenti.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan pemuda pemuda ini.

Ia tetap saja menangis pilu, berharap dengan suara tangisan nya, bisa meluluhkan perasaan mereka, Lalu membiarkan nya pulang ke yayasan dengan selamat.

Namun usaha nya sia sia, terlebih ketika ucapan final sebuah suara yang memerintahkan untuk membawa diri nya ikut masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

Baekhyun masih belum terlalu mengerti apa maksud dan niat para pemuda ini pada dirinya. Dia bukan anak orang kaya yang lalu diculik, kemudian para pemuda ini akan meminta uang tebusan pada orang tua nya.

Orang tua?

Jangan kan kaya raya, Ia bahkan tak punya orang tua. Ia hanya punya keluarga besar yang terdiri dari anak anak yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya di yayasan.

Dan apa yang dicari oleh pemuda ini dari anak sekolahan dengan kelemahan fisik sepertinya. Keuntungan apa yang mereka dapat dari seorang anak buta seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan fikiran apa motif ia di bawa secara paksa, hingga lelaki yang sedang memangku nya kini berusaha membelai surai nya yang menjuntai melewati alis sambil melontarkan kalimat rayuan penenang.

menjawab sebisa mungkin pertanyaan yang di lontarkan lelaki itu disela isakan tangis nya.

Dengan penuh keterkejutan, Baekhyun berusaha menolak setiap gerakan yang diciptakan pria yang memangku nya.

Pria itu mendesah setiap kali menerima tekanan pada sesuatu yang sangat keras yang ia duduki.

Kini Baekhyun paham, Ia sedang mengalami pelecehan seksual. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, menolak perlakuan pria di hadapan nya.

Berharap dapat lepas dari perlakuan tidak menyenangkan ini. Namun sekali lagi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada nya.

Baekhyun meringis ketika tajam nya ujung jarum suntik itu menembus lengan mungilnya.

Sepersekian detik tubuh nya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk meronta.

Baekhyun merasa tenaganya lenyap bagai debu di hembus angin.

Tubuh mungil itu kemudian terkulai lemah dibahu pria beraroma maskulin yang sedang mendekap nya dengan nafas satu satu namun teratur.

Untuk kali ini Baekhyun hanya mampu bernafas. Memasrahkan semua untaian takdir nya pada Yang Kuasa. Berdoa penuh harap setelah ini dia masih bisa di beri kesempatan untuk menatap dunia walaupun hanya dengan sebuah warna.

Gelap. Hitam. Pekat.

_._

_._

_Immortal Love_

_._

_._

"Seperti nya acara _Korean Fashion Style-_mu melebihi kata sukses Lu"

Kris memandang ekspresi berbinar yang terpatri indah di wajah adik nya.

"Kau tau, ge? Permintaan dari design yang aku tawarkan melebihi 80% dari yang di target kan oleh perusahaan! Seperti nya demam korea benar benar menguntungkan kancah bisnis ku di China."

"Tidak hanya China, kau bisa menambah pasar mu di negara lain. Aku dengan senang hati membantu mu"

"Terima kasih ge, tapi aku rasa aku akan focus ke pemasaran Di China terlebih dahulu. Seandainya kau ikut dan melihat sukses nya acara ku, pasti kebahagiaan ku berkali lipat! ugghh kau tau aku hanya sendirian disana!" Luhan cemberut lucu

"Kau tau kan? kalau aku sudah tak bisa lagi memasuki negara itu? Aku bahkan bisa di tembak setelah kaki ku mendarat dibandara, Tapi lain kali kalau acaramu di negeri lain aku berjanji akan menemani"

Luhan masih saja mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Makanya punya kekasih! Apa model model super cantik mu itu tidak bisa di kencani?!"

"Ntahlah, aku pun tak mengerti, Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertarik pada ku, atau aku yang tidak tertarik pada mereka?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

Kris tertawa jenaka mendengar kalimat itu.

"Mungkin karena kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari mereka Lu, Berusahalah sedikit lebih manly"

"Yak! Aku ini manly tauk!"

"Iya kita lihat saja apakah wajah manly atau wajah cantik mu yang akan muncul di majalah?!"

"Apa? majalah?"

"Iya, aku dengar dari rekan ku, Kalau majalah fashion terbesar di korea akan memuat berita kesuksesan acara mu dalam rubrik khusus edisi minggu ini?"

"Benarkah?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?!" Luhan menjerit penuh takjub.

"Mungkin lusa mereka akan mengajukan interview khusus"

"Whoaaaaa ! Ini pasti berkat Nana!"

"Nana?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Iya Nana, anak pemilik agensi Star entertainment, Awalnya dia hanya datang untuk melihat koleksi ku, Tapi ketika ia melihat gaun pesta rancangan utama yang akan aku perlihatkan di akhir acara, Ia memaksa ku untuk menjadikan nya model gaun itu. Dan yeah penutup acara yang sempurna, Ada begitu banyak kilatan camera ketika ia naik panggung. Jadi aku rasa ini yang menyebabkan acara ku menarik untuk di ulas."

"kau terlihat tertarik padanya, kenapa tidak di ajak kencan saja?" Kris tersenyum menggoda

"Jangan gila Kris!"

Kris tertawa terbahak bahak, Luhan yang sedang kesal benar benar terlihat lucu.

_._

_._

_Immortal Love_

_._

_-Rape Scene here-_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil yang terus memberontak didekapannya keatas ranjang.

Cairan penenang itu hanya berpengaruh beberapa saat saja.

Baekhyun kembali mengerahkan usaha nya untuk tetap bisa lepas.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun keras usaha nya untuk meronta, tenaga Chanyeol tetap lah lebih besar.

Chanyeol memastikan pintu kamar apartement terkunci dan tidak akan ada satupun teman-temannya diluar yang akan mengganggu kegiatannya bersama lelaki mungil nan indah yang ditemukannya ditrotoar tadi. Hanya melihat belah bibirnya saja, Chanyeol merasa semua birahinya terkumpul pada selangkangannya dan darahnya mendidih hingga keubun-ubun, Chanyeol hanya tau yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini adalah bercinta dengan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu hingga sesak didaerah intimnya terbayarkan.

"DIAM!" Suara hursky miliknya menggetarkan dinding-dinding ruangan dengan kekuatan begitu rupa sehingga Baekhyun refleks terduduk ditepi ranjang. Ia memohon kepada semua para dewa agar ia terlepaskan dari niat jahat lelaki didepannya—atau disampingnya? Entahlah Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat. Semuanya gelap, semuanya hitam tanpa ditemukan jengkal warna lain disana.

"Aku tidak akan kasar jika kau mau membantu masalahku, Kau hanya cukup menuruti kemauanku." Chanyeol membawa tangannya mengelus pipi halus pemuda mungil itu, ia gerakkan jari-jarinya mengitari permukaan kulit wajah yang lembut—namun wajah itu sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan pada orang baru ini.

"Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun tersengal, Chanyeol pun melepaskannya. Meskipun mungkin lebih karena keinginannya untuk melepas sabut pinggangnya. Selagi ia melakukan hal itu, dirinya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepan.

Ia adalah seorang Straight—Selama hidup nya, Yang ia tahu dan pernah rasakan adalah indah nya tubuh sintal kekasih nya dan para wanita mainan nya, Lalu bagaimana jika sekarang yang akan melakukan kegiatan bersetubuh adalah sesama lelaki?

Chanyeol mengalami gejolak batin untuk meneruskan. Disisi lain, ia bukan orang yang seburuk itu untuk memperkosa lelaki buta, hanya saja lelaki mana yang dapat menahan hasratnya selama dalam pengaruh obat perangsang? Chanyeol tidak sekuat itu menahan hasrat kelaki-lakiannya, ia selalu dapat menuntaskannya bersama Nana, Walaupun hanya sekedar _Make Out, _namun wanita tinggi itu sedang tidak ada dinegara ini. Chanyeol semakin dilema saja dibuatnya.

"Jangan sakiti aku, kumohon biarkan aku pulang." Baekhyun kemudian bersuara ditengah-tengah kegundahannya akan lelaki tinggi didekatnya, hatinya hancur bersama asa yang tak kunjung menemukan titik terang. Ia memohon namun Chanyeol menyalah artikan maksudnya dan berpikir jika Baekhyun tengah menggodanya dengan bersikap begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengumpat beberapa kali saat belum tuntas melepaskan sabuk pinggangnya, Baekhyun dengan seragam sekolah berantakkannya membuat ia begitu bergairah untuk segera tau kulit belia yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Persetan! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Pertahanannya goyah, dan ini benar-benar parah, dalam kurun waktu hidupnya, dirinya akan memperkosa seorang lelaki. Ulang—lelaki.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring diranjang, menindihnya guna mengunci pergerakkan simungil. Namun ia mendapat penolakan terang-terangan, Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya keudara berusaha menendang chanyeol yang kini telah menindihnya dengan intim namun terasa menyakitkan. Lelaki yang lebih tampan mempertemukan kedua daging kenyal mereka dalam satu pagutan panas, Chanyeol melenguh, menggeram dan umpatan ia keluarkan kembali ketika dengan gencar menggesekkan kejantannya dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Menurutlah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol mencengkram rahang Baekhyun agar berhenti bertingkah brutal, ia bisa saja kalap disaat tertentu apabila kebutuhan seks nya tidak terpenuhi segera. Sebagai lelaki waras, jelas Baekhyun tidak akan menurut jika dirinya tengah berada dalam bahaya seperti ini.

Merasa Chanyeol tidak mencumbunya lagi, Baekhyun kembali menendang kedepan menjangkau apapun, kemudian ia mendengar pekikan Chanyeol saat ia berhasil menendang tepat mengenai selangkangannya. Kuat, dan ia rasa properti berharga milik lelaki jangkung itu pasti akan sangat berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol menamparnya dengan keras, simungil yang malang sudut bibirnya sobek beserta pipinya memar. "Kau membuatku marah." Lalu menamparnya lagi. Beralih menarik surai Baekhyun kebelakang, mengakibatkan yang lebih kecil tersentak kuat, lenguh kesakitan terdengar memilukan keluar dari bibir tipis laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang memanas juga menahan nyeri dikepalanya, hatinya sakit mendapat perlakuan sekasar ini dari orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya, bahkan seumur hidupnya ia selalu tahu bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya begitu menyayanginya. Tapi tidak dengan orang ini, jangankan berniat baik, berlaku baikpun tidak. Tumitnya menekan ranjang saat dirasa Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing kemejanya dengan paksa, Baekhyun mencegahnya dengan cara menahan kain penutup tubuhnya itu dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

"Baekhyun! Jangan melawanku!" Chanyeol terus berusaha menyingkirkan lengan milik lelaki kecil itu dari sana. Demi tuhan! Obat perangsang itu semakin menggila saja ditubuhnya, ia seperti seorang masoki maniak yang haus puluhan lubang-lubang binal untuk disetubuhi. Terima kasih pada teman-temannya yang sudah kurang ajar, setelah ini ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Chanyeol mengeluarkan keringat setelah mati-matian menahannya sejak tadi.

Setelah berhasil merobek kemeja tersebut secara paksa, Chanyeol beralih membuka sabuk pinggangnya sendiri dan menurunkan celananya tergesa-gesa tak sabaran. Entah karena apa, ia merasa semangat bercintanya meningkat dua kali lipat saat melihat kulit dada Baekhyun yang halus. Dirasa dirinya telah half naked, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri melihat benda keperkasaannya sudah mengacung tegak—benar-benar ereksi terparah yang dimilikinya— siap untuk bertarung dengan lelaki mungil didepannya.

Baekhyun yang buta menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya, lihatlah ekspresi ketakutannya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memakannya segera. Nafas lelaki kecil itu memburu panik, namun ditelinga Chanyeol terdengar sangat erotis sebagai himbauan bersetubuh. Dada polosnya naik turun melakukan kontraksi pernafasan, lalu keringat mengalir mengenai kulit rawannya.

Selagi Chanyeol tidak didekatnya, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk turun dari ranjang. Namun ia meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terhempas kelantai yang dingin, matanya bekaca-kaca sendu kehilangan arah, tak tau harus kemana, penglihatannya gelap. Ia berusaha mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud mencari jalan, melantunkan doa-doa yang dipelajarinya dari beberapa biarawati.

Naas karena tubuhnya kembali diseret Chanyeol untuk dihempaskan keranjang dengan kasar.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringai tampannya membawa tubuhnya kembali menaikki ranjang untuk menindih tubuh ringkih dibawahnya, ia melenguh tertahan merasakan kesejatiannya yang tidak ditutupi apapun lagi bertemu dengan tonjolan dibalik celana berbahan kain tersebut. Chanyeol membuka paksa celana terkutuk itu dari tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki mungil tersebut meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Jika Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya telanjang, maka tamatlah riwayat keperjakaannya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol yang sudah ahli melucuti pakaian lawan bercintanya, didepannya telah terpampang hidangan yang menggiurkan berupa kulit tubuh yang seputih susu dan selembut bayi, Chanyeol menyentuh kulit itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar lembut alih-alih menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun merinding menahan geli saat jari-jari panjang dan besar milik Chanyeol menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya, sesuatu yang dijaganya dengan baik selama ini.

Pada posisi Chanyeol berada diatasnya, Baekhyun semakin terlihat tenggelam dalam kuasa lelaki jangkung itu. Tak ingin lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol segera membawa bibirnya mencumbui leher Baekhyun, turun menjilati buah dadanya yang menonjol imut, lalu beralih keperut rata minus abs milik simungil, dan terakhir bibir Chanyeol berlabuh pada daerah paling selatan dan sensitif.

Baekhyun mencengkram spray dalam erangannya yang meledak, Chanyeol mengulum miliknya, menghisap kuat dan menjilat dengan telaten. Baekhyun tak pandai menangani rasa nikmatnya, ia terus mendesah tidak jelas berharap Chanyeol mau menghentikan kegiatan yang tidak diinginkannya ini.

"Pleaseehh aahh... Lepp.. paskan akuhh."

"Tidak sekarang sayang." Chanyeol membawa jarinya menekan-nekan dan mencubit nipple Baekhyun seraya mulutnya masih mengulum kejantanan pria mungil itu.

Setelah selesai mengoral hingga Baekhyun mendapati orgasmenya yang melambung, ia bangkit dan menjambak surai lelaki malang itu hingga ia terduduk menghadap daerah intim milik Chanyeol.

"Kulum!" Chanyeol menjambaknya ketika Baekhyun menolak, "Kubilang kulum, Jalang!" Chanyeol kembali menjambak surai itu dengan kuat.

"AAAKKK—mmhhp" Airmatanya turun menyerupai muara, hatinya serasa disayat lalu diasami. Pedih, sungguh. Baekhyun lebih baik ditikam saja jantungnya dari dada, ia mendemi tak pernah mendapat perlakuan sekasar ini dari siapapun.

"Shithh~" Chanyeol menjambak surainya semakin kuat dan mendorong kepala itu lebih kencang, ia sungguh menantikan puncak kenikmatannya dari mulut hangat lelaki malang ini.

Baekhyun mencengkram spray guna mengurangi sakit pada sudut bibirnya yang sobek akibat tamparan yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. Mulutnya seakan ingin robek menampung kesejatian lelaki jangkung itu yang tak dapat dikatakan kecil.

"Aahh~ deeperr." Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, tubuhnya terasa terbakar oleh api birahi dalam dirinya. Tidak disangka, bercinta dengan lelaki akan segila ini ia dapatkan nikmat pada kejantanannya. "Mulutmu hangat sayang, moan for me pleaseehhh." Kini gilirannya yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghentakan kepemilikkannya pada mulut Baekhyun.

Simungil yang malang kelepasan kendali tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol, tusukkan pada mulutnya semakin menggila dan memburu diikuti erangan Chanyeol mendapati klimaks pertamanya.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kau punya dibawah sini manis." Kemudian membawa tubuh mereka kembali tertidur diranjang, dalam posisi ia menindih Baekhyun.

"AAAKK JANGAAN! HENTIKAN... SAKIIIITTT, KUMOHON." Dengan tidak tau prikemanusiaan Chanyeol menyentakkan miliknya dengan gerakan kasar pada silelaki mungil. Baekhyun memegangi daerah selangkangannya yang seperti dibelah dua, sakitnya tiada tara. "Keluarkan, kumohon ini sangat sakiittt."

"Aku sudah menemukan surgaku, jangan minta ini untuk dihentikan." Chanyeol sungguh orang yang ingin menang sendiri, bahkan jika didepannya Baekhyun menangis darahpun ia mungkin tidak peduli.

"IBUU SAKIITTT."

Chanyeol merobek selaput pada dinding-dinding lubang senggama itu dalam satu usaha yang keras, dorong dan dorong. Dilihat Baekhyun tidak berhenti merintih, ia membungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman yang lembut. Menghapus linangan airmata dari pipi lembut tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang nikmati, ini akan sakit jika kau terus menolakku. Ssshh... Apa yang kau takutkan, hm? Hamil? Jangan bodoh, kau ini laki-laki sepertiku." Tangannya yang lain mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Didalam sini tidak ada rahim, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan meninggalkan benih didalamnya." Lalu kembali melumat bibir itu lagi saat dirasa Baekhyun tidak terisak seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena temanku yang telah menjebakku. Jadi Baekhyun, menurutlah agar kau tidak merasa kesakitan." Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu dengan ketenangan yang menyenangkan. Ia bergerak, sedikit susah karena menurutnya ini terlalu sempit untuk miliknya.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya luruh pada kata lelaki asing itu, ia hanya menurut sesuai perintah. Karena hal lain, ia tidak ingin memperoleh sakit yang bertambah parah. Tangannya ia bawa melingkar pada bahu kekar Chanyeol yang terus bergerak mendorong kejantanannya pada lubang miliknya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk hal yang mendebarkan tersebut, ia merasa anusnya pasti sudah sangat lecet dan akan sakit jika nanti ia berjalan dalam keadaan yang tak normal.

"Oohh..." Chanyeol menekan lengannya pada ranjang, ia masih pada usahanya membobol lubang sempit itu agar terbiasa menerima kehadiran adik kecilnya yang sudah sangat nakal. Menggeram, melenguh dan bergerak sebisanya, itulah yang tengah dilakukan keduanya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat bagaimana wajah orang yang tengah mencabulinya kini, dari jenis suaranya, ia menebak lelaki itu berumur hampir setengah abad. Orang yang seharusnya pantas menjadi pamannya, namun justru merenggut harga diri terdalamnya secara paksa.

Ia hanya orang lemah yang ditakdirkan menjadi tuna netra, jangkauannya tak luas bahkan untuk melihat dunia. Ia pikir cobaan pada dirinya hanyalah suatu kebutaan saja, namun menerima kenyataan seperti ini bahkan kau takkan pernah ingin hidup didunia. Ia telah kotor dalam nasib, dan Tuhan ingin ia juga kotor pada jasmani. Baekhyun hancur untuk semua yang dapat dipahaminya.

Chanyeol terus bergerak diatasnya, Baekhyun hanya terkunci pada pikirannya, semua sakit ditubuhnya ia rasakan pada nurani. Suara erangan dan desahan yang samar-samar terdengar milik Chanyeol bahkan hanya menambah serangan batin yang bertubi-tubi pada ulu hatinya. Ia ingin untuk saat ini saja Tuhan memberinya sedikit kekuatan melawan nafsu binatang dari lelaki asing itu.

Chanyeol merasa ia akan meledak pada kenikmatan yang diberikan dari setiap pergesekkan kedua kulit mereka. Ia menginginkan ini lebih dan tidak ingin mengakhirinya, Baekhyun yang tak beraksi memberi kebebasan tersendiri baginya. Ia tidak menolak juga tidak menikmati, gambaran yang tepat hanyalah pasrah.

"Aahhhh fuck!" Umpatan dan desahan saling bersaut-sautan didalam ruangan petak persegi itu, Chanyeol lagi-lagi akan mendapati klimaksnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau belum selesai meremukkan tubuhku?" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, kakinya telah kram karena terlalu lama dalam posisi mengangkang lebar. Otot-otot nadinya bahkan hampir mengalami peregangan. Ia tidak menikmati kegiatan mereka, sama sekali tidak.

Yang ia tau hanya, sakit.

Chanyeol tumbang disebelahnya sedetik sebelum mengerang panjang memperoleh klimaksnya yang menakjubkan. "Yang tadi itu luar biasa, sayang." Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya diluar yang tengah mengantri ingin melakukan seks bergantian pada si malang Baekhyun.

Sedikit iba dalam dirinya membuat Chanyeol tidak tega melihat tubuh ringkih disebelahnya akan diterjang oleh teman-temannya yang biadap.

Ia meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan nya.

Sementara bahu yang ia dekap bergetar dalam sebuah tangis.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk ia beri pelukan penenang.

Membiarkan tubuh kedua nya bergelung di bawah balutan selimut nan hangat.

Ntah lah kepala nya terlalu berat untuk mengucapkan untaian maaf atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Biarlah hari esok yang akan dia hadapi.

_._

_._

_Immortal Love_

_._

_._

"Baekhyun semalam tak pulang Nak, Ibu fikir dia menginap di asrama"

Sehun berfikir keras. terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di halte Bis.

Dia tidak memastikan Baekhyun pulang dengan bis juga atau berjalan kaki.

Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Baekhyun kembali kesekolah lalu menginap di asrama mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Sehun mengangguk sopan menanggapi ucapan salah satu perawat yayasan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu suster, saya akan memastikan keadaan Baekhyun di sekolah" Sehun membungkuk pamit.

"Ibu titip Baekhyun disana ya Nak Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan yayasan yang selama ini menampung Baekhyun.

Fikiran nya berkecamuk. Ada rasa gelisah sejak ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dekat Halte.

Hingga pagi ini rasa tak tenang itu belum juga menghilang.

Ia berangkat lebih awal demi memastikan Baekhyun baik baik saja, Namun keadaan resah itu semakin menjadi jadi ketika dia juga tidak mendapati Sahabat baru nya di yayasan.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia berdoa semoga Baekhyun baik baik saja, dan ia menemukan nya di asrama sekolah. Semoga saja.

_._

_._

_Immortal Love_

_._

_._

Kaki panjang milik chanyeol melangkah dengan sangat lebar menuju gerbang keberangkatan.

langkah itu terlihat tergesa gesa.

sementara tangan nya sibuk mencari nomer seseorang. setelah didapat dengan cepat ia mendial nomer tersebut.

"Hyung~ kau urus dia sampai selesai"

_**"Kau benar benar gila Park! Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan dia dalam keadaan seperti ini!"**_

"Aku sedang terburu buru, jam keberangkatan ku sebentar lagi!"

_**"Tapi anak ini benar benar terlihat seperti mayat! Oh My God! apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada nya?!"**_

"akan ku jelaskan nanti,Sekarang urus dia sebelum yang lain bangun dan karena aku jamin kekasih mu itu tidak akan melewatkan mangsa kecilnya begitu saja"

_**"Yongguk disini?"**_

Chanyeol dapat menangkap nada memekik yang di lontarkan Himchan.

"Ya. dia dan yang lain di kamar sebelah."

_**"Jadi kau meminta ku datang ke apartement mu dini hari begini hanya untuk mengurus kenakalan kalian yang seperti ini?! Sungguh prilaku yang mengagumkan Park!"**_

"Aku tak punya waktu lagi, aku serahkan semua pada mu, antarkan dia ke alamat yang dia inginkan setelah ia terjaga! Pastikan dia sampai dengan selamat.!"

Plip! sambungan itu terputus.

Selang beberapa menit Ponsel nya kembali berdering.

"Ok! oke luna~ aku sedang di bandara"

"..."

"Iya ini sudah di gerbang keberangkatan menuju China"

"..."

"Bersabarlah, coba tenangkan diri nya"

"..."

"Ya. aku mungkin, Katakan aku mencintai nya."

Plip.!

Chanyeol menekan option nonaktif pada ponsel milik nya.

Menghela napas nya dengan kasar.

kemudian berlalu meninggal kan sejenak masalah yang ia perbuat hari ini. Setelah ini dia berjanji akan menuntaskan nya, meskipun tidak tau musti menggunakan cara apa.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Sudah terbiasa hidup dengan segala hal yang terpenuhi.

Berdiri angkuh terhadap kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang mengalir dalam darah nya.

Ia adalah sosok dingin yang tak peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain, terlebih pada perasaan.

Tapi tangisan lelaki mungil itu mengoyak ego nya. Terakhir kali melihat wajah cantik penuh gurat penderitaan itu membuat chanyeol ingin menebus semua perlakuan kejinya.

Ntah hal apa yang membuat diri Chanyeol menjadi seperti seseorang yang berbeda melihat lelaki yang ia tau bernama Baekhyun itu.

Hati nya yang terbiasa membeku di lapisi berjuta benteng es balok yang menjulang, ternyata menyimpan rasa luluh.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diri nya kini.

Tapi hati kecil nya memberontak ingin memperbaiki keadaan, meskipun tak bisa seperti semula.

Semoga saja ia di beri kesempatan.

_._

_._

_Immortal Love_

_._

_._

Dengan segala kesakitan yang mendera seluruh tubuh nya, Baekhyun tertatih menuju kedepan gerbang yayasan.

Masih dengan keadaan menangis pilu. Ia mencoba membuka pengait gerbang.

Berharap tak ada satu orang pun yang menemukan dirinya pulang dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

Ia di antar oleh orang suruhan lelaki yang semalam menghancurkan hidup nya.

Syukurlah ini jam makan siang, tak ada penjaga di dalam pos.

Baekhyun memutar langkah nya menuju halaman samping.

memilih jalan lain untuk sampai kedalam kamar nya tanpa di ketahui siapa pun.

Karena demi apapun Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menghadapi orang orang disekitar nya.

Apa reaksi mereka jika Baekhyun yang mereka sayangi sepenuh hati ini sudah tidak ada harga nya lagi.

Ia sudah dinodai dengan dosa yang tak terampuni.

Ia merasa sudah tak pantas lagi untuk dunia. Bahkan sejak lahir pun dunia enggan berpihak padanya.

Baekhyun mengunci kamar nya. Menutup seluruh gorden jendela, hingga tidak membiarkan cahaya itu masuk kedalam kamar.

Membelit tubuh nya pada sebuah selimut tebal. Menagis sejadi jadinya.

menjerit pilu. Menusuk relung jiwa yang mendengar nya.

Baekhyun tak tau harus menerima kenyataan dengan bagaimana cara nya.

Ia ingin Tuhan menghapus jejak ingatan kepedihan yang ia alami.

Ia tak ingin teringat akan kesakitan yang ia terima.

Bukan kesakitan pada tubuh nya

Tapi kesakitan pada relung jiwa nya.

_._

_._

_Immortal Love_

_._

_._

*uhuk*

Izikan diriku untuk menghirup nafas sejenak.

fffyyyuuuufttt~

Chapter ini masih belum memberikan kejelasan apapun,bukan?

Yeah karena ini masih awal permulaan untuk mereka.

Cieeee Luhan dan kris muncul barengan :D Jadi kangen :3

Aku sebisa mungkin untuk memunculkan karakter baru secara bertahap... so mungkin karakter2 baru itu akan menyelip nyelip seenak jidat mereka(?) disela sela kisah Uri Chanbaek :*

Terima kasih yang sudah berbaik hati meluangkan ketikan jemari indah nya di kotak review~

Tanpa kalian chapter ini tak akan muncul, karena sejujurnya aku kecewa melihat respon nya yg terlalu kecil. ntah jalan cerita nya yang tidak menarik atau alurnya yang tidak disenangi. Aku ga tau letak kurang nya respon pada ff ini dimana.

Terlepas dari itu semua, terima kasih lagi yang sudah bersedia memberi respon, Karena sebenarnya aku sangat tau banyak sekali yang sudah membaca tapi enggan memberi review.

Dan special Thanks kali ini daku persembahkan untuk Silvie Vienoy tercinta, yang sudah memberikan hadiah(?) Rape terpedih sampai menyayat kalbu *uhuk*

Terimakasih untuk setiap ketikan kata kata indah nya dan adegan semut asem nya beibiih :*

ga di ragukan lagi kalo lo emang ratu nya soal beginian XD

Thanks juga untuk setiap masukan yang membangun silpiii :* gue upayain yang terbaik untuk kedepan nya *big hugs and wet kisseeuuu :*

And Thanks to :

( Younlaycious88 ) ( Lu-ttledeer ) (Maple fujoshi 2309) ( Devrina ) ( Beyeol ) ( vivikim406 ) ( Sniaanggrn ) ( Im kirin ) ( TinaYJS ) ( Diva Baekkie ) ( Re ) ( Park Lili ) ( Neneh cabil) ( Jongindo ) (Bee) ( Yunjae q ) ( Vampire DPS ) (Otomeharu22) (Aria Sweden) ( Nur991fah) ( 39 ) ( Shinjiwo920202) ( Michi ) (reniyeojachingu) ( Hyunn) ( My Hunhanbaby) (Syifa nurqalbiah)

(Kim mi cha) ( vr11)

Buat yang nanyain chanbaek beneran keluar dari hotel ?

itu benar sekali! dan di muat dalam berita China *ugghh*

Yang minta foto nya Yu lupa nyimpen ㅠ_ㅠ cuma punya capture'an dari temen.

Buat yang minta baek untuk tidak di gilir, selamat permintaan kamu di kabul kan, karena sejujurnya aku sendiri ga mau bagi bagi baekhyun kesembarang orang *ngeless

buat yang minta baek digilir, maaf kamu belum beruntung di ff ini, Kasian anak gadis(?) orang mba~ udah di perawanin trus di gilir. Nista amat idup si beki-,-

So, review kalian tetap akan jadi penyemangat untuk ff ini tetap lanjut.

Don't be siders pleaseee

See you next chapter :*

from Author paling berisik

-Desember 13 , 2014-


End file.
